


Don't Let Go

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: I know it's been three months since I've posted SHUT UP, Luis isn't much better, M/M, Remington is a whole mess, Soft and sad, boyfriends missed each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21





	Don't Let Go

Rem leaned on the balcony railing, watching his friends in Crown The Empire dominate the room. Andy had asked them to come tonight since they were in the same area and it was an off day on Palaye's tour.

He turned to look at Sebastian, who seemed to be having the time of his life. Normally Rem would be having fun right there with him, but he was tired. Sure, he was happy for his friends and the release of their new album, but he couldn't focus.

Luis was here somewhere.

They hadn't seen each other in months. The last time they saw each other was the end of the Final Boom tour, when Luis said he needed some space and time alone.

Remington understood why. Luis wanted to be more open and public about their relationship, but Rem was scared to. He would have been fine with it if it wasn't for the fact that it would out him. While he knew the council would be supportive, seeing as how a good percentage of them were lgbt+ and/or allies themselves, there was still fear that they'd reject him if they knew he was gay. And being openly gay as a musician of his status was risky, especially when you embraced femininity as much as he did.

He could see how it effected Luis. Not being able to be affectionate in public, not being able to hold hands in certain places, not being able to kiss unless behind closed doors. He had pushed him away.

While he understood why Luis had left, it still hurt. It threw him into a depression, and he knew it. Luis had been his stability in the chaos of his everyday life, his lifeline. He virtually stopped posting on social media unless it was for the band. The few "personal" posts where few and far between, mostly to show the council that nothing was wrong. Why would it be? They didn't know. But he often wondered, if he had been less afraid, would Luis still be with him.

Andy Leo had set this up with Sebastian, to invite both Luis and Rem and make sure they both showed up.

While this sounds cute and soft and "oh my gosh, what a great big brother and best friend", in reality they were sick of Rem moping around everywhere and didn't have any better ideas.

He hadn't even realized Seb was trying to get his attention until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Rem? You okay? You've been rubbing your tattoo for 10 minutes."

Rem looked down to see his hands clasped, his right thumb brushing over the small x on his left hand, a habit he had picked up over the past few months.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

He tried to focus on the show, but that only lasted about ten minutes before the sound and the lights and the people became too much.

He found Sebastian and told him that he was heading out for some fresh air to clear his head before making his way to the stairs.

Remington had almost made it before he heard something that made his heart stop momentarily. A soft voice almost drowned out by the music and the noise, but had been running through his mind nonstop for six months.

"Remi?"

Rem turned around, wondering if he was imagining the love of his life standing two feet from him.

"Lui?"be he managed to gasp out. Words weren't seeming to cooperate with him.

Luis stepped forward slowly, as if he was scared Rem would run off if he was to fast. He reached out and grabbed Rem's hand, running his thumb over the x.

They stood there for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a minute, just looking into each other's eyes, taking in the familiarity, as well as the changes the past six months have brought.

Rem reached out and tucked Luis' hair behind his ear, being careful not to knock off his glasses, and let his hand linger on the smaller mans cheek for a second.

"Your hair is longer now." He pointed out, mostly trying to break the silence. "I like it."

Luis chuckled, "and you were blonde last time I saw you. Did you seriously dye it in the middle of a music video?"

"You saw that? I didn't think you kept up with us anymore."

"I never stopped."

That was it. Rem moved forward, wrapping himself around Luis, one of his hands ending up tangled in his hair. Luis hugged Rem back, burying his face in the taller mans flannel. They stayed there, neither of them moving until Luis felt Rem start to shake. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him away slightly, just enough to look at his face and see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching up to cradle Rems face in one hand, wiping away a fresh tear.

Rem leaned into the touch. "I just... I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Can we get out of here?" Rem asked after a minute. "I'm starting to feel crowded."

"Of course." He stepped back and held out his hand. "Run away with me?"

Rem giggled at that. When they both lived on the bus, whenever Luis wanted to take him on a date he would do this, right before they ran off the bus laughing like children to wherever Luis wanted to take him.

Rem placed his hand into Luis'.  
"Anytime you want."

Luis took off running to the steps, Rem following, hands intertwined.

They made it to Luis' car, Luis opening the passenger door for Rem before walking around. Both of them were still laughing as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove around the city, taking their time.

Eventually, Luis parked in Remington's driveway.

"I figured you'd rather go home after tonight's events."

"Please stay?"

"Rem, I-"

"Please?"

Luis looked at Rem and sighed, trying not to show that the look on his face broke his heart.

"Is Emerson home?"

"Yeah, but you know he won't say anything tonight. I'm not even sure he knows I left, he was drawing."

"Okay. I'll stay."

Rem smiled and sent Seb a text saying he went home as Luis turned the car off. It took them a bit to get into the house, Rem having forgotten his keys on his nightstand and having to remember where the hidden spare was.

Rem stopped to check on Emerson as they passed his room, who had fallen asleep on the floor while drawing. Rem moved his pencils and untangled his earbuds from his hair, not before taking a picture of the scene. He gently picked up his brother and moved him to the bed, trying not to wake him.

Once Em was situated under the covers, he made his way upstairs to Luis, who had already known the way due to many visits and the few times he filmed RTV in the house. Rem smiled at the memory of the last time that happened. It was over a year ago, but he remembered it well.

It was the filming of You'll Be Fine, and Luis had woken him up at four in the morning to get ready in time. Rem had been sick, hungover, and all around miserable, but Luis had helped, even doing his eyeshadow for him when he saw Rem struggling with it and holding his hand for most of the ride to the desert.

His arrival at the door to his room snapped him back to reality. He opened the door to show Luis sitting on the bed, holding something in his lap. He didn't even notice Rem had entered the room.

Remington sat down next to him, placing his hand on one of Luis', which was clutching a pink cloth.

"You still have this?" He whispered.

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." Rem responded, taking the blanket Luis had bought for him as a Valentine's day gift in Paris. "And besides, it's so soft and the warmest thing I own."

"Why did I ever leave you?" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Why did I leave you? Remi, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I was so stupid to let you go."

"Hey, Lui, no. You had every right to be upset. You don't have to apologise. I was stubborn-"

"No, you were right." Luis cut him off. "You weren't ready and I was wrong for pushing you to come out. I put my feelings first with no thought to how you were dealing with it. That was such an asshole move and I am so, so sorry, Remi."

Rem pulled him into a hug, both crying.

"I think it's safe to say we both forgive whatever the other did." Rem managed to choke out.

Luis nodded, not saying anything. They stayed in each other's arms until they had gotten all their feelings out, and even then refused to let go. That is, until Rem yawned and they realized it was nearly three in the morning.

"Want to lay down?" Luis asked, only receiving a nod in response. He knew words were not something he was capable of right now.

Luis helped Rem get undressed, replacing his jeans with sweats and leaving him shirtless, dressing himself in a similar fashion with a pair of sweatpants he knew fit him. He grabbed a make-up wipe from the bathroom and did his best with Rem's eyeshadow, but the pallette royale was meant to stay on, so there's not much he could do at that moment.

Rem cuddled into Luis' chest as soon as they laid down, Luis covering them with the pink blanket.

"I want to tell the fans." Rem muttered from Luis' chest.

"About what?"

"Us."

Luis leaned back to meet Remington's eyes, "us?"

"Yeah. Unless, you don't want there to be an us..."

"No, Remi, I would love that, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do that just because we're together. I'm fine with waiting, I promise."

Rem leaned in for a kiss, which Luis happily returned. It was slow and sweet. They could have stayed like that forever, lying in each other's arms under a soft pink blanket, connected by love in it's purest form. The only thing that separated them was the need for air.

"It's okay, I'm ready." He whispered, tucking himself back into Luis' arms. "Just, don't let go of me. Please."

"Okay. Goodnight Remi. I love you."

"I love you too Lui."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and would sleep in that day, to be met with a knowing smirk from Emerson when Luis followed Rem to the kitchen that morning and a well received coming out video posted to youtube that afternoon.


End file.
